La Mirage (1982)
Plot Overview Party episode time to celebrate the official opening of La Mirage, Fallon's pleasure palace. And the theme for the party is the Roaring 1920s. Kirby catches up with Fallon just as she is about to bathe L.B. Kirby offers to help and tells Fallon how she took care of another rich couple's baby on a yacht the previous summer. Fallon asks Kirby if she would like to be L.B.'s nurse even though she over qualified for the position. Kirby pretends to reluctantly accept. Krystle and Blake return from some dinner party and Krystle has been quiet all evening. In bed, Blake asks her what is wrong. Krystle is upset that Blake had met Mark and did not say anything to her. Blake finds it odd that he would mention meeting the tennis pro at La Mirage. That tennis pro is Krystle's ex-husband. Blake did not know and he eased Krystle's concern that Fallon and Blake had hired him on purpose. Blake tells Krystle he had no idea who he was and never arranged her meeting Mark at La Mirage. Blake asks Fallon if she knew who Mark was when she hired him, and Fallon says she did not. Also, she claims that she did not set up Krystle's meeting with Mark. Regardless, Mark is still carrying a torch for Krystle and Alexis is going to edge him to pursue her. Mark still is coy with Alexis but does approach Krystle on his own. Krystle refuses to listen to him - it was a right he gave up when he walked out on her. Steven is finally heard from - he sends a letter to Fallon from Hong Kong. It could be a lead or it might not be, since the letter was given to a friend, Ben Reynolds (a loner), to be mailed. Blake still uses his contacts in Hong Kong to search for Steven even though the tone of the letter suggests Steven still has not forgiven his father. Krystle tells Blake to give Steven more time. The painter cannot believe that Adam would paint over such expensive wood paneling. Adam tells the painter to shut up and do his job and if the fumes are bothering him, then do the job faster. Alexis asks Adam what he is doing, and Adam tells his mother it is a goodwill gesture to Jeff. Alexis is glad Adam has taken her advice with respect to Jeff. Party time! After a cute little scene at the costumer where Alexis and Krystle picked out the same dress (Krystle won the coin toss and got to keep the dress, though Alexis picked a more stunning outfit in the end), the party begins. Everyone is impressed with Fallon's work at La Mirage, even Jeff. Adam is too, but Fallon does not trust Adam and warns Jeff of him. At the party there is some French count who recognizes Kirby as some jet-setter throughout France. Kirby plays incredulous but the Count is certain. Adam sees Kirby and instantly becomes a predator. He is all over her. Fortunately, Jeff rescues her - twice. Fallon violates the limit she gave herself for alcohol and ends up in the pool after a charleston on the diving board with Mark. The two fall in the pool and Fallon kisses him, something noticed by both Jeff and Kirby. Alexis brings Congressman McVane as her date - the same Congressman Blake has had Jeff tracking down. McVane tells Alexis that he has worked his magic to delay the loan for Denver Carrington allowing the shale oil process to continue. Blake's patriotic virtue is little match for Alexis's sexual appetite. Obviously, Alexis and McVane had had a past, and Alexis gives McVane the key to a hotel room at La Mirage. After sealing the deal, McVane tells Blake he was unable to twist arms. Blake finds that funny since his sources told him differently. Further, his sources are well aware of McVane's extra-marital dalliances. Blake's virtue beats out Alexis's whoredome as McVane informs Alexis that he dealt with Blake first and that deal stands. Alexis calls him out and threatens his political future. Blake warns Alexis to stay out of his business dealings. Mark is finally able to track down Krystle and get her for a moment. A moment is all he needs so he can tell her that he never filed the divorce. Krystle does not want to believe it - she cannot believe it. She runs out of the party and begins to cry - she is still married to Mark and not to Blake. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Paul Burke ... Neal McVane * Frank M. Benard ... Count Pierre * Don Diamond ... Painter * Scott Williamson ... Guest #1 * Grayce Spence ... Guest #2 * Dolores Mann ... Fitter Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Mulholland Tennis Club (Los Angeles). * Deleted scene: Krystle points Mark that he is drinking too much.